Naruto: I'll marry you, IF you become Hokage!
by Gavorchesan
Summary: A fun short story


"No. NO and HELL NO! You've got to kidding me! Him, ACTAULLY doing it! What else? Did Chouji and Shikamaru deicide that they were into Ino? If the Worlds falling apart, than I-"

"Something wrong?" You looked out of the alley way were you had been yelling at a poster, to the familiar pink haired Jonin, and good friend, Sakura. You ripped the large poster off the side of the building and practically shoved it into her quizzical face.

"Look at this!" She didn't need to, already being aware of the familiar with the bright orange announcement.

"Yes, and your point is?"

"He did it." I pointed at the name on the paper. "Naruto became the freaking Hokage!" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"That's been up for a week-"

"I just got back from Rock Land ten minutes ago!"

"I know. You missed all the party. Lots of fun. I actually ended up kissing-" You cut of what would have been a very entertaining story, in utter despair.

"SAKURA! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She raised a pink eyebrow.

"What are you-" She stopped suddenly, and a smile crossed her face. She looked over at your despair, and patted you on the back.

"You haven't checked in the in with the Hokage yet, have you?" You pushed her away, feeling offended she wasn't being the supportive friend you needed at the moment.

"I'm not going to! This is a disaster! I'll have to move to a different village!" Everyone seemed to know the story, and to your chagrin, you kept getting looks from passing villagers. They were smiling.

"You know, if this is about that promise-" You turned to her.

"WHAT ELSE?" Sakura smiled and pushed her hair behind her ears at your dramatics.

"Hey, calm down! Since its Naruto, I don't think he'd even remember." Sakura smoothly said. She grabbed your arm and led you away, pulling the ragged poster away and into a trash. You followed in misery, trying to hope that there was some sentiment of truth in her words.

Naruto Uzumaki.

He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, and that might be an understatement, but if there was one thing he didn't forget, it was promises. He had brought Sasuke back, and heck, even managed to become Hokage!

If there was one thing he wouldn't forget, it was your young rash words.

-Ten years ago-

"_-Chan!" Your younger self looked over at the blonde who screamed your name. Your adorable self rolled your eyes and continued to throw Kunai at the target. You were as good as one would expect a twelve year old to be, but you could have been better. Except….

Except every time you went to train, you got followed by an energetic orange wearing dork who couldn't seem to leave you alone.

You glared as the orange suited Ninja came closer. Naruto may have been a year older, but you were more mature, by far.

"Naruto-baka. I'm trying to practice!" He laughed it off.

"Your so cute _-Chan when you threaten me! I'm so strong, and I'm going to be Hokage, Believe It!" He ran forward, and much to his surprise he found himself tripping. You had turned to throw another kunai at the target, but were hit by a force to the ground. You managed to barley not stab Naruto in the leg as you both went colliding.

"Naruto-Baka! Your so clumsy!" He jumped up quickly, and yanked you up too. You looked down to see your favorite training shirt had a rip. "There is no way you'll be Hokage!"

"_-chan! Yes I will! Believe IT!"

"You can't even apologize to a girl!" He shifted, realizing he hadn't. You looked down to inspect the damage. To your horror you found that there was a giant hole at the bottom of your shirt. Not Revealing anything, but certainly enough for it to be ruined.

"Sorry _-Chan. "He said, smiling apologetically. You clenched the bottom of your shirt. This shirt had been made for you by your sister and mother, who had later died on a mission. Tears came to your eyes, and ran down your face. Naruto looked shocked, and nervous at your reaction.

"You BAKA!" You smacked him, and ran away, leaving all your training gear on the ground. Naruto stood in shock, watching your disappearing figure run away into the trees toward the village.

Sasuke stepped out of the trees, and was followed by Sakura. Kakashi didn't bother, and was busily enjoying his book.

"You dobe."

"Shut up Sasuke!"

What you'd later found out is that his entire team happened to be training on the other field, and that they had watched the entire thing.

You sat in your small room, tears streaming down into the pillow you had been holding. Your father, the only survivor besides you, in your family, hadn't been home. It wasn't surprising since he was an ambassador for the Hokage Sarutobi. He would have held you at moments like this.

It was all confusing. You were really upset at the shirt getting torn, which was unreasonable. It would have gotten torn eventually, and it wasn't Naruto's fault. The more you thought about the event, the more you realized that you had been treating him pretty unfairly. Much to your own surprise, you found yourself drying your tears, and grabbing your set of keys, and a few dollars.

You should apologize for smacking him, at least. You knew he liked ramen, because you heard Iruka- Sensei talking about it all the time how Naruto was the reason his wallet was empty. You would buy Naruto some Ramen, than go get your stuff from the field.

At almost the exact moment you were about the open the door, a knock sounded from the other side. Not really wanting to talk to anyone, you debated going out the window, but decided it might be something from your team. You opened the door.

To your shock there was Naruto Uzumaki, holding your training gear in one arm, and carrying a plastic sack on the other.

"_-Chan, I'm really sorry about today. I was just excited I got to see you." He handed your stuff over into your shocked arms, practically bowing. You turned away, and could see him prep for a door slamming in his face. Tempting, but you wondered how he got that way. Do people regularly slam doors into his face? Your resolve to solve this strengthened.

To his surprise you ushered him in. His blue eyes widened, than he broke into the characteristic grin, than followed. You set the gear inside your room, than closed the door. You could have guy friends over, but they weren't allowed in rooms.

You sat at the table, and he pulled of the plastic bag. "This is for you too _-chan." Raising an eyebrow you grabbed the bag slowly from across the table, and opened it. To your surprise there was at least three new shirts, and lots of other training things.

"Naruto-Kun- Why did you get me all this? He grinned when you said his name with the common proper suffix.

"I know I'm an idiot _-chan, but I can see that that shirt was special, and someone who was really close to you must have given it to you. I didn't think that another shirt would do it, so I asked Sakura-chan and Sasuke-Kun, and Kakashi-Sensei, and they said-" You looked into the bag, ignoring the rest of his speech. To his surprise you cut him off.

"Naruto-Kun, would you like to go out for ramen?" His eyes lit up again, first in surprise, than in happiness.

"Yes! Raman's my favorite, Believe It!" You smiled, and to his surprise grabbed his hand.

"Let's go than."

You both became friends at the point, and you even became friends with him team. You were there at the Chunnin exams, cheering them on (being a year younger), fought side by side, and even was there that awful days after Sasuke left. That hurt you, but Naruto and Sakura worried you more. It became more difficult when Naruto decided to leave with Jiriya –Sama. You were almost in tears, but you remembered the last bowl of ramen before you left.

It sucked to be left behind. The day Naruto left was the day you promised to yourself never to get married, especially to a ninja. It hurt too much to watch them walk away.

Two years passed and in a sense, you bloomed into a pretty Kunoichi. You and Sakura waited for Naruto, and to your surprise you were shocked by how different he was. That was the first time you began to know what Hinata felt towards him.

It was ironically on the very night he returned that the disaster promise had happened.

You were feeling more self-conscious than should have been possible, sitting in a small booth alone with Naruto. It was agonizingly hard to even touch the good food you were being served, instead of the usual Raman bonanza. It was almost like a date, and it was even Naruto who invited you, like a date. If it wasn't clear, the word date was drunk driving through your mind.

"_-chan." You looked up, surprised to have been caught trying to keep your mind from exploding. Naruto looked down. He had gotten much taller, and leaner. He had a muscled quality, and you found yourself imagining unzipping his jacket and running a hand down his chest. You blinked.

"Yes Naruto-Kun?"

"Would you ever consider…. Dating anyone?" You blinked, lost at his words. It was well known in Konoha that you didn't date. Not that you weren't asked, you just didn't want to become attached.

"Dating? What do you mean Naruto- Kun?" His face went red.

"As in like I know this guy, who well, really likes you, and he really wants to ask you out. He knows that you don't date a lot, and is kinda nervous to ask." You put a hand to your chin, and then picked up a stick of dango with your other and forced yourself to take a bite. You foolishly decided to lighten the situation.

"Tell them… I'll marry them if they become Hokage." You smiled, grinning. That should send them the message clearly. Naruto nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Ok, _- Chan, I'll get the message to him." It was only later, after you went home, that you even thought about the strangeness of the question.

You were lying in your bed when you jumped up.

"Naruto-Kun was asking me out."

The worst part was not knowing if you wanted it or not. You blocked it out, and went on with life.

You didn't want that to ruin your friendship, and so you acted like nothing had changed. To your surprise you were soon received news that you would be on their platoon.

Throughout everything that had happened you managed to stand by each other's side. When you weren't together and safe, Sakura, you, and Naruto would wait up for each other, all night if needed. When you received Sai this only increased, and he seemed to join the 'insomniac or safe club'. You wondered if Sai actually ever slept, but that was besides the point.

When Sai came along it was a surprise how he'd tell other girls how they were hags, but nicknamed you 'denial', until you realized what he meant. He had almost gotten a Sakura punch from you, but Sakura smiled, and dragged you away. Until he called her a hag. That was a fun.

There was finding Sasuke, which was hell, and then the Akatsuki nightmare. Before anyone knew it, you were both involved in the Shinobi war, fighting for Naruto's very life. Everything that had happened. All the feelings seemed to curl up inside you.

You came to completely disagree with the idea of married life more as time went on, and refused dates. Your father died, leaving you alone. Being a Shinobi meant that you should be alone. You let your ideas known, but every once in a while, something would happen, and someone would mention the Hokage promise. When you tried to get it out of them how on earth they knew, they'd completely turnoff, and pretend they were joking, or run away.

As the war ended, and time passed, you grew away from team seven, sadly. Sasuke had come back, and Tsunade, the Lady Hokage, sent you on diplomatic missions, just like the third Hokage had done to your father. You never really got to see them much.

To your surprise this suited you. You were good at negotiation, and Naruto had been started to act strangely. All of your friends had for some reason. You kept getting jokes about the promise, and it was starting to make you nervous.

Funnily enough, you seem to find Naruto whenever you were sent to a neighboring land. It was strange to the point of being irritating. Naruto seemed to be everywhere.

Than finally Hokage Tsunade-Sama sent you halfway across the world, to the land of Earth, to the Hidden rock village, Iwagakure. You didn't sleep well so far from home. You missed your friends, but hoped they would start acting normal again. Then you were suddenly recalled for no reason, it seemed, in the middle of negotiating.

You had just finally gotten home, when much to your utter shock, you found the poster proclaiming Naruto as the sixth Hokage. You know knew why you had been recalled.

-Present moment-

Sakura smiled as you both approached the Kage building. You glared at her.

"Come ON _-Chan! Naruto-Kun is probably, well not probably, he IS giddy over becoming Hokage. Although he did seem pretty down when he knew you wouldn't make it. Besides, you're probably blowing this all out of proportion. He won't remember, believe me!"

You looked over at her smiling, the words echoing familiarly. Naruto had long ago left his dorky catchphrase, and it reminded you of how time had passed. Things certainly didn't feel the same, but you just didn't know if it was good or bad different.

"You know what, Sakura-chan? You're probably right." You smiled, than both of you went through the building. To your surprise you both spotted Sasuke and Sai together, talking. Sakura called over, and they both turned.

"Well, if it isn't Denial." Sai smiled innocently. You flipped him the bird, and narrowed your eyes at Sasuke. Sai looked at the rude sign closely, than pulled out a book. Sasuke looked at Sai, than over at you. You forced yourself to change your hand sign, and wave, halfheartedly. To tell the truth, you didn't want to talk to Sasuke.

Even if Naruto had, and that he was 'good' now, you still had that grudge for putting you all through hell for his personal problems. He was your At-A-Distance friend, at the moment. You and Sakura passed by them, keeping the hello's short. As you passed Sakura, to her surprise, looked back and saw Sasuke watching your back, with an unguarded, affectionate, look. At seeing her, he looked away, and back to Sai. A knife seemed to go through her gut. Just like Sasori of the Red Sand, but worse.

Sai was still looking through the book.

"Sasuke-san, I don't believe that was a modified form of a greeting, nor a modified hand sign. I'm confused over _-chan gesture." Sasuke rolled his eyes, and they both walked out. Sakura turned back to you, just in time to turn for the corner.

"Dobe…" He muttered, before looking back.

You seemed much happier, rather than the dreaded mess she found, waiting outside the office. "You seem happier." She commented off handedly. Before the mission you have ignored Sasuke completely, and she thought with you being nervous, you would have done something really dramatic. Like throw Sai out of a window.

You both approached the Hokage door, and both smiled as you heard the previous Hokages voice. She may have stepped down, but by no means did that mean she had no say. She was officially an 'elder', Sakura explained quietly while you both were waiting, but one didn't not call her that. She was a councilor if anyone asked.

At a lull in the yelling a familiar voice spoke up. Chills went through your body, and you about turned and bolted. Sakura, sensing you sudden nerves, smiled. It wasn't like you to run from a challenge, but all the suppressed feeling were probably popping up. Naruto voice, deeper than you had remembered, spoke in his familiar way, adding Dattabayo as usual to the end. Sakura put her hand on your back, cutting off escape.

His voice made you want to run back to The hidden rock village.

You had always teased her about her Sasuke crush, and she wasn't going to let you get away. You may not have known why you felt like a truck steamrolled you into a sewer, but she certainly did.

Without any consideration to your feelings, she opened the door.

Things were strewn all around the room, and you spotted Shizune in a corner hiding from the onslaught. Naruto was cowering behind his Hokage desk while an enraged Tsunade was shoving papers into his face.

"Naruto-Baki! You have to sign them PROPERLY, Not WITH _The Sexiest, Manliest, strongest_ _Hokage who ever ruled The Leaf!_" Sakura and you turned to one another and laughed. It was so typical of Naruto. Maybe things weren't that different. Tsunade stopped and looked over at the new comers. You lifted a hand.

"Hokage Battle Royal?" You said, smiling.

Naruto looked over and like a flash he had you in his arms. You gasped in surprise, and the other women smirked. Not being able to resist you put your arm around him. He laughed and you grinned.

"More like keeping this Baka in line. You know what he did?" Tsunade started ranting loudly, and even threw her fist scarily. Sakura paid attention, laughing. Shizune got up and walked over. You weren't listening, just into feeling Naruto's arm around you.

Then to your surprise he calmly whispered in your ear.

"_-chan." Shivers went through you at the voice. Suddenly you remembered, in a most strange way, how attractive he was. You realized that under his Hokage robe you could feel muscle, and that you were pressed against him in a most tempting way. His face was close to yours, and even with the scary old Gondime Hokage, Sakura, and Shizune, you thought it would be a little too easy to lean in and kiss him.

You pulled away to his disappointment, at the thought, but left your hands in his. You didn't really want to let go just yet. Pretending to admire his Hokage gear, and not his steaming hot body, you gave him the body check. His hat was on the table, and you thanked your stars. He could have poked an eye out. You gave another laugh as you had him turn around and model.

Tsunade, realizing that any conversation, or ranting, would be pointless during your reunion, left with Shizune. Promising that she'd be back to kick his butt if he didn't change the signatures, they exited. Sakura had also tactfully walked over to the wooden desk, giving you some space.

Before you knew it you had been struck. You and Naruto starting talking like crazy to one another, and never let go of one another's hands. He was currently telling you his many new titles and responsibilities. You were telling him about the earth country.

"I never realized what an important job being the Kage is! I mean, I kinda did, well, but you know!" You nodded, grinning.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. You have Tsunade-sama and all off your friends!" You said. He looked down, and at your hands. You followed his gaze down. The intensity of him looking at your hands made a blush rise to your face. They fit together, and it was comfortable. You suddenly pulled your hands away, and walked to Sakura. He looked up in surprise.

"Sorry, Sakura, I forgot you were here." You said apologetically. She shook her head, than put it in her hand. Naruto stared down at his hands for another moment then he turned to both of you. You all joked like you were sixteen again.

The group talked for a few more minutes, and then you all decided to eat together tonight. Or it was mostly Sakura doing the planning. Both you and Naruto were on the quiet side after the joking. You were because you realized how easily it would be to hold him, and break you're no 'male' nindo. He was thinking along the same lines, but also plotting like a Kage about how to make you change.

After another few minutes you and Sakura left. As you turned the corner, Sakura rushed back, telling you to go on ahead. You did so.

You had to admit that dinner was spectacular. There seemed to be a number of new restaurants that were Hokage worthy, but everyone still ended up going to Ichiraku Ramen. All of Rookie nine had been invited, and the bar was crowded. It was quite a sight to see the top ninja in the village sharing and/ or fighting over seats.

You left your apartment later that night, and walked the distance to the small stand. You were glomped by a number of them, and soon found yourself in the mist of familiar faces. It was to your shock that you found yourself looking for a certain blonde.

"_-Chan!" Ino screamed, and grabbed you followed by Chouji who literally pick both you and Ino up in a hug. 'Not that blonde….' You thought, with the air in your lungs disappearing.

"Chouji! Get off us!" Ino screamed.

"Gahhh! Can't…. Breath…!" You managed to say in the sandwich. Shikamaru strode over from his wall, smirking. You turned your head to him. "SHik- Au-Au-maru! Help!" He grinned, ignoring the request.

"Troublesome women. That's what you get for not writing." Somehow you managed to escape the Chouji, Ino, _, man-which. You walked over and threw your arm around him, giving him a little punch.

"What a drag. Everyone follows you." Shikamaru said, and to your shock you realized that there were tons of people there. You shrugged, than went back to answer his question. You hadn't written to anyone on your mission.

"Shika- You wouldn't have wrote back. It would have been too much of an exertion for you." He considered this, and that nodded. You rolled your eyes and let go, only to be tackled from behind by a fluffy figure.

The air went out of you, and Kiba laughed as Akamaru sat comfortably on top of you.

"If you couldn't guess, Akamaru missed ya!" Kiba snickered.

Is it 'glomp _ day'? You wondered. Suddenly Akamaru was off you, and to your surprise a dark haired figure lifted you up.

"Thanks… Sasuke-San." He let go and walked to the bar. A seat magically appeared for him between Sakura and Ino, but he just stood by the bar, looking nowhere in particular.

"Denial." You turned to see Sai standing there, smiling. You could almost feel the vain pop up on the back off your head. You were about to give Sai the what for, but a sudden HAPPY voice burst, and you felt your veins turn to ice.

"Youthful Lady!" You braced yourself, and turned. There in all their glory, was the dynamically, painfully, green, tight spandex wearing two. Gai-sensei and Lee-kun. You quickly waved, than ran to the stand. Last time you had been caught in a conversation with those two…. Shivers ran up your spine.

Teuchi and Ayame, the ramen chef and his daughter, were more than surprised at the onslaught of old familiars. When they looked at you they both smiled. Teuchi laughed.

"Figures You'd be the cause of all my troubles _-chan!"

"Teuchi -sama! I'm afraid so! You'll have to put up with us, the rambunctious bunch!"

"Well, only because I'm so happy to see you!" You laughed aloud at the man. You had a history of long running jokes with him, about how everyone seemed to go crazy over you. At the moment it seemed like everyone wanted a piece of your attention. You were being pulled in several different directions, and only managed to talk for a few moments more to the old Ramen cook.

To your shock a pair of particularly strong arms managed to pull you out, and into the bustle.

"What the? Lee!" To your horror you recognized the green spandex. Rational fear clouded your thoughts as you were dragged down as Lee bent on his knee.

"Fair maiden of the leaf. Your burning youth makes the ramen stand shine!" Lee serenaded to your horror. The entire group looked over and you could see most of the males busting up. It was well known that Lee was determined to marry you or Sakura, because Gai told him that you were both youthful and hip. You had also been nice to him, which you sorely regretted.

You attempted to back away, and once again made no progress, until a familiar voice chimed in, one that you had been dying to hear all night.

"Hey, off the lady! Hokage coming through!" Naruto said in his loud voice. Lee let go and snapped to attention. Most of the rest of the group disappeared, spreading to Naruto. You managed to go toward the edge of the crowd while everyone went to welcome, and found Hinata.

See was looking to the center of the crowd, standing quietly and twiddling her fingers.

"Hinata-chan." She looked up and smiled sweetly.

"_-sama! It's good to see you."

"Please Hinata-Chan, don't be so formal! We're friends!" It was true. You had the uncannily ability to see people's worth, and Hinata was the sweetest person you knew. You had had casual conversations when you got the change, and knew that when you had left, she had been head over heels in love with Naruto. The thought seemed to strike a chord in you, but if there was someone who would be an outstanding Hokages wife, Hinata would be it. She was the one who took a sword in a chest, but for some reason it never led to anything.

Naruto was Hokage, and everyone was now older, and ready to get married. She would be so perfect for him.

You and Hinata went to the Ramen stand, and talk to Naruto later. You turned to Hinata while the ramen man quickly made your food. Miso ramen for you, and chicken for Hinata.

You turned to her, with a low voice, and asked her what you had been wondering.

"How's the love life?" She went red, but smiled.

"I told him!" She smiled bigly, looking over at Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba. You nodded, accepting the fact. It was bitter, and you were no fool. You liked Naruto, and after seeing him, there was no denying that. But you had still made that promise. "I'm sure he'll be happy! You're beautiful and you're wonderful!"

"You're so nice _-Chan. I can hardly compare with you though." You laughed at her, and she smiled. It was impossible to win a compliment fight with Hinata, and you could never hate her. Naruto deserved her.

"Let's call it a tie than!" You laughed and the group looked over. Realizing that you had started eating, everyone joined you. To your surprise people pushed and shoved, and you found yourself separated from Hinata. To even more of your shock it was between Naruto and Sasuke.

"_-chan!" Naruto put an arm around you. To your shock you were lifted off your seat from the other direction, and were sat down on a lap instead of a stool. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the persons lap you were sitting on.

"Sasuke-Kun! I was sitting next to _-chan!" Naruto said whiningly. You couldn't help but laugh at his face, but was less than happy at being on Sasuke's lap.

"You should have hurried dobe. First come, first serve." Naruto frowned. You felt most uncomfortable.

"I'm almost finished….." You said, being ignored. The entire group was looking at the awkward spectacle.

"Let's have _-chan sit on both our laps than!"

"There's not enough room you dobe!" Sasuke said, as Naruto attempted to make room. You, having enough of this and being done with your ramen, made the hand sign and disappeared. The boys coughed at the dust.

"_-chan!" Naruto yelled, earning a shut up from Sasuke, who had his ear yelled in.

You stood outside the stand, sighing. They both fell off, and people passing by gave a giggle at seeing the Hokage and his best friend acting like they did when they were twelve. Shikamaru waved his hands a little, and caught your attention. You walked over while Naruto and Sasuke fought it out a bit. You were secretly rooting for Naruto.

"Hm Shika?" To your surprise, he looked as if he was feeling a bit awkward. You noticed that a group was forming around you, of those not eating.

"Well, _, I have been asked, to ask you…"

"Get with it Shikamaru!" Ino yelled. He sweat dropped.

"Man, this is such a drag. Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Because she might take it the wrong way, and you always get the situation right! I just want to know who's free!" I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

Shikamaru groaned. "Ino want to know who you want to take to the festival."

"Festival?"

"Ya, there having one to end the Hokage celebrations." You shrugged your shoulders.

"Probably no one." You said. Ino screeched, and ran over, abandoning her fat free vegetable (right…) ramen to put her arms on your shoulders and spin you to face her.

"But there are a ton of guys waiting for you to ask them!" You raised an eyebrow. The entire group circled around you. You didn't know it at the time, but apparently they had been waiting for months to ambush you on this particular subject.

Naruto and Sasuke had been stopped, by Sakura, and all three had joined the group circle.

Shikamaru shrugged, content, but Ino gave him a look to melt steel. You gently pushed her away, and put your hand to your face.

"Well?" Your eyes met Naruto for a fraction of a second, and you almost lost all resolve. Those blue eyes were so sincere, and you could feel his body holding you. You could imagine, just saying his name, than holding him-

Until you pictured the war, and remembered. Naruto was the Hokage. He would be the least safest person in the world, facing various threats daily. You would lose him. For a moment you rebelled against the thought.

Then you saw Hinata. That was the breaking point. You couldn't do that to Hinata, who had risked her very life for Naruto.

"I'm going with-"You stopped, and everybody leaned in.

Then you turned tail and ran as hard as you could, breaking out of the circle. You also happened to have the surprise factor, and it was a few moments that everyone just stared at the spot you had stood moments previously, before it actually clicked.

Shikamaru smirked. "You all didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"

Sai, much too every one's surprise, caught on the quickest, after Shikamaru. "She's Denial for a reason." Ino turned to him next.

"You spent time with _-chan last time she was in Konoha, didn't you Sai?" He nodded, than gave his infamous smile, before turning and walking away.

"That's why I call her Denial. She's head over heels for someone in this group."

Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at one another, and glared, before both racing off. Lee took off, along with Ino (Who dragged Shikamaru and Chouji), determined to get an answer after. Everyone else in their right minds were about to go and finish eating, before Iruka rushed up, out of breath.

"Naru- I mean, the Hokage has declared it a mission to find _-chan!" Neji sighed bitterly and let Tenten drag him away, and most everyone else followed. Eventually only Sakura and Hinata were left.

"I'm sorry Sakura-San." The pinkette looked in surprise at the shy women next to her.

"What are you talking about Hinata-Chan?"

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but It must be difficult to know that he doesn't feel the same way. I know because I fought with it for a long time." Sakura raised an eyebrow. Since when had Hinata known about her confession?

"Thanks Hinata. Never mind that though. How did your confession to Kiba go?" She smiled, and to Sakura's surprise, Kiba himself walked up and put an arm around Hinata. "Well I guess…" She sighed.

"I'm off to look for _-Chan then."

"Good luck Sakura!"

"You too!"

You raced past most of Konoha, mind in a daze. Everything was so confusing. You ran straight to the one place, typical as it was, you felt like you were safe. The one place they would never find you.

That's correct. You happened to be under Naruto Uzumaki's old bed, in his old apartment. He now officially lived in the Kage building, and it was a little sad to see the apartment so empty and forlorn. It probably crossed your mind for a moment that it was Naruto's house you were most comfortable in, but hey, escape was escape.

You, in guarantee not to be followed, had actually taken the ridiculous route. You had jumped in a creek, and changed clothes in a shop. Twice. You put various hats on, and even created a few clones to run off in different directions. You were that determined not to answer.

It was too your horror that you heard footsteps a few times, even at your hiding place, but eventually night came, and the hubbub died down (In the Hokage office a very angry Tsunade hits Naruto for such a stupid waste of man power).

Finally, feeling safe, you crawled out from underneath the bed. Somehow in the rush, you had stripped down to your under armor, a fitting cap sleeved shirt and shorts. You practically had to stuff yourself under the bed, but it had worked. You now sat on the very bed, tired.

You didn't deserve it. You were tired from getting back from a mission, try and reconcile, and what happens? You get jumped and forced into one of the most awkward situations ever.

How could you ever tell Naruto you liked him, when Hinata was the better choice? I mean, you were headstrong, a coward, and had never done something amazing, like save Naruto. You were a Jonin, but so was she, and a Hyuuga at that. You sighed, leaning back. The sheets had been left behind, and were a little dirty, but you crawled into them. You closed your eyes.

You were one of those people who has an inner alarm that goes off, and the next morning was no exception. You remembered immediately where you were, and so the only thing that was really surprising was the touch of a warm arm around your waist.

You blinked slightly at the thought, wondering if it would be best just to close your eyes again, when your brain finished processing the muscled MALE arm, firmly holding you against a well build MALE chest. And the fact that your legs were intertwined with theirs and their warm breath was tickling your neck.

You screamed.

And fell out of the bed.

Which caused the blonde haired Hokage, who had been snuggling with you from behind, to fall off also.

Right on top of you.

He obviously was awake now.

"Naruto-Chan!" you said breathily, winded by the Hokage on your stomach. He got off, and helped you up.

"I'm sorry _-chan, I didn't mean to fall on you, or scare you! I just walked in, and I saw you on the bed, and I was going to wake you up, but you looked so happy, and so I sat dow…."

He continued, but your attention was drawn away from his words to what he was wearing. Taking your signal, apparently, he had stripped down to his underwear. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and an undershirt. It had been riding up his stomach, and you got the full view of toned abs. He was so busy apologizing, he didn't notice your wavering attention, until somehow your hand was on his abs. You honestly had no idea how it got there.

Something called inhibition snapped. Thoughts and reasons where lost at touching that ripped stomach.

He stopped suddenly at the touch, and looked down. You looked up, surprised by your sudden lack of discretion. Something like hormones, but on steroids, filled your mind at the sight of his eyes and you found yourself walking closer, filling the space. You didn't know how he got so tall, or when he became everything you wanted.

He was in utter shock. Never in the history that you had known each other had you ever touched him like this. His voice was a little unsteady, but it had gotten deeper, and more confident.

"I'm Hokage, _-chan."

You pulled his head down and smashed your face into his. He fell back onto the bed, and replied with just as much fervor in return. You had never let yourself do this, get this far in a relationship, and it seems all self control was lost. You tangled your hands in his hair and let your lips do the talking, in a very different way than the normal negotiations you were used too. You wondered if this is how all of your negotiation missions went, if Konoha would have tight alliances with every country.

You pulled off his shirt, kissing every inch of the way, and he returned, deciding you wouldn't mind, tore of yours as well. It was ecstasy, rubbing against his upper body, which you discovered as equally toned as promised. He plucked at your bra, attempting to undo it.

Both of your hands were reaching to take of something else when a knock came from across the room, at the door.

"Naruto-Kun!" A sweet voice said. You both looked at one another in horror. Hinata was on the other side of the door, in which you and Naruto were both were very inappropriately appareled on the other.

You jumped off, grabbing your things, and dressed as quickly as possible. A sudden, racking, guilt filled you as you watched a half-naked Naruto follow your suit.

You went to the window, and Naruto mouthed 'Hokage mountain' to you, before you jumped out, unto the next building's roof.

Tears filled your eyes as you realized what a mess you had just made. You ran, not to the Hokage Mountain, but to Sakura's house. The time for discrepancy was over. You needed help.

Part 2

"_-chan?"

"Hi, Yamato Sensei."

"I don't know if I really want to know, but why are you in the rafters of Sakura's house?" You looked down from your precarious perch. You happened to be in the ceiling, in the rafters. It was a difficult act, placing both arms and legs stretched out perfectly, and you had been at it for a while.

"I'm training sensei." He gave a laugh.

"It may just be me, but this looks more like hiding than training." You sighed, looking down at the man. It was evening and the sun shone off his forehead protector, and in your eyes. You had been in the dark and winced at the light. "How long have you been avoiding Naruto?"

You gave an intake of breath, before realizing that Naruto would be looking for me, since you had not showed up to the Hokage Mountain.

"Does everyone know?"

"No. The only reason I did is because I was with Lady Tsunade, who drag him from the Hokage Monument so work would actually get accomplished. He wasn't very happy, and was ranting about waiting for you. Though it looks to me, like you didn't plan on showing."

You didn't bother lying to him, and simply nodded your head, a feat since it was upside down. As your poor muscles were about to give their last heave, you jumped down, doing a backflip, and landed next to him.

"I wanted to talk to Sakura-chan, but she isn't home."

"She was given a mission by Tsunade this morning, and Sasuke went with her. Apparently he wanted to propose and Tsunade set up the mission." Your eyebrows lifted in shock. When had…. THAT happened? "We couldn't find Naruto anywhere, and so she was doing his duties." You blushed bright red at the thought. YOU had known where the golden haired Kage was.

"Why don't you talk to me?" He smiled.

You sighed at Sakura being gone. Who else besides Yamato could you talk too?

Sasuke?

No. You still weren't comfortable with him.

Hinata?

You had just ruined her confession, and had basically stabbed her right in her chest again. Ya. That was NOT going to happen.

Shikamaru?

He was too lazy to even write his friend. He would fall asleep.

Lee?

Why the hell did that even pop up? LIKE HELL.

You grabbed your head, and dark lines appeared. Yamato looked nervously at you. He wondered if he ought to run away instead of ask. It was too his shock when he looked back that he saw his own expression on your face.

"Yes sensei, I would really appreciate it if you would listen." He jumped back.

"This must be really bothering you,_-chan."

You nodded. He walked back over and put an arm around you.

"Why don't you start with where you and Naruto were this morning?" You gave a yelp of shock and blushed. Dirty thoughts danced through your usual virginal mind for a moment.

"I thought you didn't know!"

"I didn't, until just now." He smiled, and you realized you had been tricked, big time.

"That was a dirty trick _sensei._" He laughed.

"Not as dirty as yours _-chan, by the way you were blushing." Your face, impossible as it seemed, went redder. "Okay, why don't you tell me the entire story?"

You sighed, and began what would be quite the story. You both walked away together towards the village center.

"Naruto-kun?" The said Hokage looked over at Tsunade who was approaching his desk. He expected her to yell at him, or hit him, or something violent that wouldn't do one thing. She was shuffling through papers that he had been forced to correct.

"I signed them correctly, Tsunade-Baa-chan." She gave a glare at the old-women insult, but ignored the rest. To his surprise she picked up the papers on his desk that he hadn't looked through yet and picked up a pen.

"What are you doing, Tsunade-San?" She gave him a glare.

"I'm finishing these so you can screw your large head back on! Why don't you go find _-chan?" He sighed.

"It's pointless." Tsunade looked up in surprise. What the…? Did Naruto just…. Give UP?

Then she slammed her fist into his desk suddenly, cracking it. Iruka, who had been in the room, sweat dropped. This was the third desk that Tsunade had destroyed since Naruto became Hokage.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? AREN'T YOU THE LITTLE DAMN BRAT YOU TOLD ME THAT NOTHING IS POINTLESS? YOU'VE BEEN AN A TERRIBLE MOOD ALL DAY, NOW," She paused, collecting herself, "Now go, find _-chan, and snog the hell out of her LIKE-YOU-WANT-TOO. Than come back and finish your work like the chipper brat you are!" Tsunade screamed at Naruto. He blinked, and put his head on the desk, fingering the Kage hat next to him. Was the world ending? Tsunade's usual (painful) antics weren't working.

"You don't understand. I don't understand. If she wanted me, she would have been waiting at the Hokage Mountain." Naruto, fully expecting sympathy, literally had his hopes CRUSHED as Tsunade hit him.

"YOU IDOIT! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP THAT EARLY! DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT TO YOUR LARGE HOKAGE HEAD? THE ONE CURRENTLY NOT ON THE MOUNTAIN?" Naruto did have his head on the Kage mountain. While at first the though had made him smug, all he could think about _-chan. He knew that while he may have had a few pervy thoughts while he was touching her, like he always wanted too, (Okay, more than a few pervy thoughts, but with Ero-Sennin as a teacher, it was a miracle he wasn't known for peeking into showers), it was _-chan herself that he wanted.

He hadn't known it at the beginning, but as idiotic as he was, he came to realize that she was the one. When she had jokingly made the promise to only marry the Hokage, he had promised he would become the only man for her.

And then what had he done? Totally come on like the only thing he wanted was her body. He had snuck in when she was sleeping, finding her, and shocked her.

He had thought the kissing had meant something. But if it had, wouldn't they still be doing it?

"She doesn't want me…" He said, rubbing his head.

"You BAKA! YOU'RE THE ONLY MAN _-CHAN HAS EVER LIKED. A fool could see that see's head over heels in love with you!"

Naruto's head snapped up."Wh-hat?"

"_-chan is obviously terrified of the idea of LOSING you, that she's trying to push you away. AND YOU ARE HELPING!" Tsunade was pointing at him, threatening. For an old women, she sure had a punch still…. Wait.

"_-chan loves me?"

"YES YOU IDIOT. I had Yamato-San track her down, and he just reported in. She can't stop thinking about you, and is going insane with passion! She's at the ice cream shop, so go get her!" IT was a little overkill, thought Tsunade, But it was Naruto, for God's sake. Nothing got into his head unless it was pounded.

Naruto was up in a moment, with the speed that had helped him defeat Pain, years earlier. Tsunade blinked for a moment, her prey disappearing.

"Thanks Tsunade-Sama!" He rushed out, his Kage robe billowing, smiling his one hundred percent smile. She smiled at his quick departure, but Iruka frowned.

"Tsunade, are you going to do the rest of Naruto's work?" The women looked at Iruka surprised, than back at the desk. She once again punched the desk, making it fly across the room at Iruka. He jumped out of the way of the flying wood and Tsunade stormed out, muttering about that 'damn brat Hokage."

"Someone had their sake early today." Iruka thought, looking at the room he once again would be forced to clean.

You wanted to scream, jump for joy, or do something completely ridiculous at the sight of the two lovers in front of you. Captain Yamato grinned, and reached into his back pocket. He turned the ear piece and microphone of, getting the okay from Tsunade.

It would have been weird for you to be rejoicing at the couple (currently feeding one another ice cream) seeing how your single and hormonal state was so wonky, but this was JOY.

It was Hinata, yes Hinata, with KIBA. Apparently she had fallen in love with Kiba, and your guilt was washed away in the ice cream Yamato had bought you, so he could show you your misconception. It was so obvious how in love you were with Naruto, it was embarrassing. Hinata and Kiba looked so cute, him with his dashing doggy smile that promised protection and love, and her reciprocating it with her stunning purple eyes. She looked so happy, and you wondered if you could be like that with that blond hair knucklehead.

Yamato just had to wait…. He suddenly smiled, taking a step back, than leaving. The orange target was coming, full speed. You were the other way, clutching the melting ice cream (totally forgot truth be told) and smiling like a fool.

Until you remembered how trashy you had treated Naruto.

In the past day and a half you had almost entirely forgotten your fear of losing Naruto. He seemed so secure, so strong, like he could defeat anything (which he had), but he was still going to leave one day. You smiled dropped like gravity and to your horror, tears began at your eyes, and slid down your cheek. You put the ice cream-less hand to your face and covered it. Not looking, you turned back to Yamato sensei, but to your nightmare, he was gone.

Alone again. The tears fell harder, and you rushed out of the ice cream shop, melting ice cream sliding down your arm. You probably would have barreled down most people, but a pair or arms clasped around you, stopping you. Probably Yamato. For a moment you just stood there, soaking the persons shirt, and letting them take the ice cream from your sticky hands (lol, no pun intended). It wasn't until the person promptly threw the ice cream perfectly in the trash picked you up bridal style did you register it WAS not your Sensei.

The older people on the streets chuckled at the sight, and the younger ones stood with their mouth gaping. You were one of those that was gaping like a fish. And blushing. Bright red, as usual.

"Naa-aruto?" You sounded like Hinata for some reason. The Hokage once again stared down at you. His face scared you. Instead of his beaming, smiling, usual self, he looked serious.

"I'm an idiot, _-chan." You opened your mouth in surprise. "I'm not as smart as Shikamaru, or as good looking as Sasuke, or romantic." Your eyes were bulging at this point, you were sure anyhow. Everyone on the street was looking at you.

"Naruto…." His blue eyes looked straight into yours, and you promptly forgot that you were in a busy section on Konoha. Pretty much everything melted, and your ovaries did backflips. He set you down, but not out of his well-muscled arms.

"But I will NEVER stop coming for you. I will never stop trying. We either die old together, or I'll still be chasing you when you're old like Tsunade, (Tsunade suddenly gets the urge to break the table in which she and Shizune are sitting at, at the bar.) and that's one promise I can keep to you! I will NEVER let you be alone! I've loved you ever since I saw you, and that will never change!"

For a moment you just looked up at the man in front of you.

A crystal tear slid down your cheek, and to your surprise Naruto touched your face, in worry. He still looked nervous, but for some reason, you weren't. Never again.

"I do, Hokage. I CAN only marry a Hokage, so you better live up to it." You smiled, and his face went into abrupt shock, stopping. Your hands, which had once again magically gravitated to his chest ^-^, could feel his wild heartbeat. He stared down, trying to figure out if you were joking.

Then you put your arms around his head, and pulled him into a gentle kiss. He, with his incredibly honed Hokage rank skills, decided that you weren't, and took Tsunades advice. The crowd that had been watching, which had grown to a pretty big size, started cheering. It wasn't often they got to see a Kage making out with his future wife.

After the yells started, you both remembered that you were in a pretty public place. Naruto, using his Kage awesomeness, give you a piggyback ride back to the Kage residence. You both stepped inside his apartment, a bit more eagerly than acceptable. He was about to drag you into another kiss, this one promising to be mind blowing, but got a goofy look on his face.

"_-chan, hold that thought." You stopped, and he dove into his room, and you heard things crashing. You gave a little giggle when he came back out. His Kage robe had been removed and he had something behind his back. His hair was also a little ruffled, and you lifted a hand and pushed it down. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. You once again leaned in, but he suddenly stopped.

"_-chan! I have to give this to you first!" He pulled back. To your shock he kneeled down on the wood floor. "_ _, I would be the happiest man in the world if you would be my wife." I was a little formal for Naruto, but you looked in shock. Inside was the ring. It had to have been what, ten years, since you promised to be the Hokages wife, and that would make it ten years since you had chosen the ring. It was more of a joke, but the night you had made the comment Naruto had taken you to look at the shops. Looking back you now knew why. You had fallen in love with the ring in front of you, and he must of have bought it then. It would have been expensive to him then, and it was all too clear he had been sacrificing for you for years.

"I already said yes!" He puckered his face.

"Well, it was a marriage, and so I wanted to do it all proper!" He put out your hand and he placed the ring on it. You looked over at his grin.

"Naruto, if you don't kiss me right now, I'll say no!"

"Whatever you want Mrs. _-_Uzumaki, _Hokage's wife_._" He smirked as he leaned forward, and you put your arms on his oh-so perfect chest. He smiled as you felt him up, obviously. Those hours training were all worth it, for a very different reason.

"I think your only marrying me for my chest, _-chan." You tugged at the bottom of his shirt, and slid you hand up. He gave a groan of approval.

"Don't give me that _husband_." You pushed him to the ground., kissing his neck. You paused at his ear, and he took the moment to grab the bottom of your shirt. "I'm only marrying you because you're Hokage." You both smiled, glad for promises that life forced you to keep.


End file.
